1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a seal system for a pivot door type thrust reverser. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a seal system that provides a continuous seal between the thrust reverser pivot door and the frame of the engine nacelle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Airplane engines incorporated on business or regional jets often include pivot door type thrust reversers. When reverse thrust is not required, the pivots doors are stowed, or closed. In order to maintain engine performance, a good seal between the pivot door in the stowed position and the fixed structure of the engine nacelle is required. Typically, there is a seal that is attached to the perimeter of the pivot door opening on the fixed structure of the nacelle. The seal may terminate in the proximity of the pivot door hinge pin. However, the seal is not continuous as it does not form a bond with the pivot door hinge pin. As a result, there may be a loss of engine performance leading to an increase in fuel consumption and a reduction in the range of the airplane.